


Sometimes

by ice_cream_assassin



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_cream_assassin/pseuds/ice_cream_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled for a prompt on the meme asking for "sad, angsty Camerborne"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Sometimes David wants George to know that it is not him and it is not David. Sometimes in this hustle and bustle world of politics, it just is. Things happen, relationships shift, and new alliances form.

George feels so close to David, like he is an extension of David. It makes David feel a tightness in his chest and a lump in his throat, because David is not sure that he loves George. Well not as much as George loves him.

Sometimes David just can’t get turned on at all. George is all reassuring touches and soothing kisses and whispers. He’ll pet David’s hair and George is happy just to tell David about his day. As they exchange tales of work inside Westminster, David rolls his eyes at how mundane some of George’s stories are. David fakes dull stories of his own, hiding the truth about what really happens during his day. For as boring as he now finds George, David does not want the awful truth to destroy him.

Sometimes David wishes it was thick brown hair and not dark curls twined in his fingers as he falls asleep.

Sometimes George is upset and he attempts to hide red rimmed eyes. David thinks it is because of the recession and economic woes, because he is confident that he covered his tracks so, so well. He tells George everything is okay. Their lips touch and stay together, breathing into each others mouths. In moments like these, David wants to stay there; attached to George, mouth to mouth.

He said choose and David made his choice. David affords a quick glance at Nick and then back to George. He wonders if he made the wrong decision and it makes him sad. Sometimes when George is on the opposite side of the cabinet table, he feels far away, like a stranger.


End file.
